La cruda realidad
by B0 Pendrag0n
Summary: Ver a Izaya muerto siempre había sido su mayor deseo, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.
1. capítulo 1 (Introducción)

El corazón de Shizuo latía descontrolado. Su respiración estaba cada vez más acelerada a pesar de estar completamente inmóvil, de pie en medio de esa habitación que acababa de quedarse prácticamente a oscuras. Aún sostenía en la mano la lámpara de mesa que, segundos antes, había iluminado por ultima vez la sonrisa socarrona del que consideraba su peor enemigo.

Izaya estaba tendido en el suelo a unos metros de él, la distancia que había recorrido tras recibir el golpe. No se movía.

Dio unos pasos hacia él, vacilante.

—Izaya, deja de hacer el idiota y sigue peleando —la habitación estaba sumida en el silencio—. ¿Me oyes? Te estoy diciendo que te levantes.

Pero nadie contestó. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el cuerpo delgado y el rostro pálido del más joven. Tenía los ojos cerrados y de su frente chorreaba un hilo de sangre que resbalaba hasta el suelo, manchando la alfombra. Se acercó hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho. Miedo, ira, culpabilidad, tristeza e impotencia. Era curioso, siempre había pensado que se sentiría feliz cuando aquello pasara. Alargó una mano temblorosa y la depositó sobre el pecho del otro. La movió suavemente, zarandeándole.

—No tiene gracia —dijo— así que ya puedes parar. ¿Intentas hacerme sentir mal para que no te mate? Porque lo voy a hacer, ¿me oyes?

Nada.

Golpear a Izaya Orihara siempre había sido su mayor pasión. Desde que le conoció supo que era de

lo peor. Lo malo era que el chico tenía una agilidad impresionante y jamás había sido capaz de atestarle un golpe en condiciones. Quería darle con todas sus fuerzas, lanzarlo lejos de una patada y que nunca volviera. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía así ahora que lo había conseguido? Le había dado un golpe muy fuerte en un punto malo de la cabeza.

"Estúpida pulga", se decía a sí mismo mientras tecleaba el número de Shinra en su teléfono móvil, "¿acaso te estás haciendo el muerto porque querías ver cómo reaccionaba en una situación como esta? Cuando te despiertes, juro que te mataré de verdad para que veas lo que es bueno."

Al otro lado del teléfono sonó la voz de su antiguo compañero de clase.

—¿Qué pasa, Shizuo?

—Shinra, necesito que vengas de inmediato. Izaya está mal.

—¿Izaya? ¿Qué ha pasado? Mandaré una ambulancia. ¿Dónde estáis?

—En su casa. Date prisa.

—Está bien, quédate ahí hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Shinra colgó y en la habitación volvió a hacerse el silencio. Shizuo se levantó y encendió la luz, ya que la lámpara de mesa no iba a servir más. La luz iluminó a Izaya. Uno de sus pómulos se estaba empezando a poner morado y tenía la ropa rasgada por algunas zonas. Había cosas tiradas por todas partes. Realmente había sido una buena pelea. Se arrodilló a su lado y le miró fijamente. Durante unos dolorosos instantes le dio la impresión de que no estaba respirando, pero finalmente vio su estómago subir y bajar unos milímetros. Aquello le hizo relajarse un poco, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que la vida de aquella maldita rata estaba en peligro.

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, sonó la puerta. Cuando abrió, Shinra y otros médicos tumbaron a Izaya en una camilla y le sacaron del apartamento. Una vez todos estuvieron fuera del edificio, su amigo se acercó a él con una expresión extraña.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ustedes dos os odiábais. Tienes corazón después de todo, por lo que veo.

Frunció el ceño y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Estuvo a punto de golpear a Shinra, pero se contuvo.

—Le odio, por eso mismo no puedo dejar que muera. Necesito seguir golpeando a ese idiota.

El hombre de las gafas rió y luego le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Has hecho bien en llamar. Tiene más de una costilla rota y temo que alguna se haya clavado en un pulmón. Su respiración era muy débil. Aún no está fuera de peligro, pero si no fuera por ti su muerte habría sido segura.

Shizuo chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que Izaya ni de lejos hubiera hecho lo mismo por él. Shinra le preguntó si quería irse con ellos a la farmacéutica, a lo que se negó en rotundo. Mientras observaba la ambulancia alejarse se dijo a sí mismo que debía distanciarse de aquella sabandija lo más que pudiera.

Cuando Izaya Orihara despertó, lo primero que vio fue el tejado blanco de una habitación que no era la suya. Al intentar incorporarse se mareó y sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse tumbado. ¿Qué hacía allí? Lo último que recordaba era que Shizuo llegó a su casa y se pusieron a pelear... oh.

Así que ese bastardo había logrado que le ingresaran en el hospital. Y a juzgar por cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo debía haberse llevado más de un buen golpe. Pero él también le había dado. Su "querido" Shizu-chan debía de tener algún que otro corte en el cuerpo. Pero ese hombre se había levantado y había echado a andar cuando hizo que le disparasen, así que ni siquiera debía notar algo tan superficial como un corte. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció una cara conocida.

—Por fin te has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shinra y él habían ido juntos al instituto, por lo que se conocían desde hacía años.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo. Parece ser que ese bestia descerebrado me dio una buena paliza.

Shinra rió.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Shizuo. No sabe controlar su fuerza —le tendió un vaso de agua que Orihara aceptó de buena gana—. Pero que sepas que si sigues vivo es gracias a él. Me llamó cuando vio que te había hecho demasiado daño.

El sorbo de agua que estaba bebiendo se le fue por mal lado y comenzó a toser como un condenado. El médico le miraba, expectante. Obviamente quería ver su reacción ante esas palabras. ¿Realmente Shizuo había hecho algo así?

—Menudo idiota —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—. Así que siente pena de los demás, qué tierno.

—Tenías una costilla clavada en el pulmón izquierdo. Habrías muerto si te hubiera dejado ahí.

No cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero tampoco dijo nada más. Shinra le dijo que tendría que estar allí uno días y luego salió de la habitación. Una vez sólo, Izaya relajó los músculos de la cara, borrando aquella sonrisa falsa.

¿Shizuo se había apiadado de su vida? Vaya. Realmente esa era una reacción que no esperaba de su parte. Pero bueno, él casi nunca podía predecir lo que ese hombre iba a hacer. Por eso precisamente le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible, ponerle en situaciones extrañas para ver sus reacciones y divertirse a su costa. Era sencillamente genial.

Pero debía admitir que estaba realmente sorprendido. Había estado al borde de la muerte a la que tanto temía, y tenía que agradecerle el seguir ahí a Shizuo. Durante un fugaz instante, se sintió culpable por haber intentado asesinarle mil veces. Pero sólo por un instante. Terminó de beberse el vaso de agua y volvió a recostarse en la cama, dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

...

 **¡Hola a todos! Esto ha sido una pequeña introducción a mi historia, que espero que os haya gustado. Seguiré subiendo capítulos conforme los escriba. Se aceptan, reviews tanto buenos como malos, y sugerencias. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y todo eso, si fueran míos serían gays x3**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste ^^

Los días pasaron en Ikebukuro y nada cambió. No había sabido nada de Izaya desde aquella noche, pero ya que Shinra no había vuelto a contactar con él, daba por hecho que se encontraba bien. Frunció el ceño y se dijo a sí mismo que lo que pasara con esa sabandija no era problema suyo y mucho menos le importaba.

Y sin embargo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Tras dejar a Tanaka a salvo en su casa había ido a fumar a un sitio tranquilo al lado de la carretera. Como era de noche no había mucha gente en la calle y eso le agradaba. Conociéndole nadie lo diría, pero a él le gustaba la tranquilidad. Un grupo de chicos de los Pañuelos Amarillos había intentado molestarle, pero había bastado una mirada para advertirles de que no era buena idea. Dio una calada a su cigarro.

Se incorporó al reconocer un sonido familiar: el rugido de una moto mezclado con los relinchos de un caballo. Tal como imaginaba se trataba de Celty. La motorista sin cabeza se detuvo al verle, sacó su teléfono y tecleó algo. Luego se lo mostró.

"Hola"

—¿Qué tal, Celty? ¿Haciendo una entrega?

El casco de la chica se inclinó en un asentimiento. Volvió a teclear.

"Quería decirte que me pareció muy noble lo que hiciste por Izaya"

Shizuo chasqueó la lengua. Shinra debía habérselo contado, cómo no.

—No me malinterpretes, él no me importa lo más mínimo. Es sólo que no quiero convertirme en un asesino. Además, si muriese no podía volver a pegarle y eso no estaría bien.

"Pensaba que odiabas la violencia..."

Suspiró.

—Y la odio, pero no viene mal desahogarse de vez en cuando.

"No te hagas el duro. Admite que le tienes un poco de cariño."

—¿Quién podría tenerle cariño a esa pulga? —rio— Posiblemente no le quieran ni sus hermanas.

Celty se encogió de hombros y tecleó una vez más.

"Tengo que irme."

Él asintió y, tras un último gesto, Celty salió disparada hacia delante. El sonido de la moto se perdió en la distancia. Se quedó solo de nuevo. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo, luego lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Izaya había visto todo desde una distancia prudente. De hecho había observado a Shizuo desde hacía un buen rato sin que éste se percatara de su presencia. No había llegado a escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero a juzgar por las expresiones del hombre se hacía una idea. Shizu-chan era como un libro abierto después de todo. Un libro abierto tan impredecible que era imposible acertar qué pasaría en la página siguiente.

No sabía si sentirse halagado o decepcionado. Le agradecía haberle salvado la vida, pero eso no significaba que le cayera mejor. Y por supuesto no tenía intención de decirselo. Por otro lado, aquello cambiaba un poco las cosas. Ahora que sabía que Shizuo no tenía verdadera intención de matarlo, aquel jueguecito tonto que tenían había perdido bastante la gracia. Si no era capaz de molestarle lo suficiente para despertar sus instintos asesinos, tal vez debería cambiar de técnica. Se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla y elevó la vista al cielo.

—¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de molestar a Shizu-chan? —preguntó al aire. En sus labios se dibujó una fina sonrisa. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

Al día siguiente ya lo tenía todo planeado. Debía admitir que estaba un poco nervioso. Caminaba dando saltitos, tarareando una melodía pegadiza. Estaba siguiendo a un grupo de miembros de los Pañuelos Amarillos que iban en busca de Shizuo. Obra suya, por supuesto. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el rubio apareciera tras alguna esquina y empezara a pelear con ellos. Y él esperaría a que estuviera en el punto más alto de su ira para llevar a cabo su parte del plan. Sí, definitivamente su cara sería épica cuando lo hiciera. Se moría de ganas de verla.

No tardó en distinguir a lo lejos su cabeza rubia. Los chicos de los Pañuelos amarillos llegaron hasta donde estaba y le dijeron algo que no acertó a oír. Quizás fuera algo relacionado con su hermano, pues Shizuo reaccionó al instante golpeando con fuerza a uno de ellos. Los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás, asustados, pero luego se abalanzaron sobre él y comenzó la pelea.

No duró mucho, como era de esperar tratándose de aquel hombre. Izaya observaba todo escondido entre la multitud que había ido formando un círculo. Cuando Shizuo terminó de tumbar al último hombre, se giró y miró a todos lados, como incitando a que alguien más le atacara si se creía capaz. Muchas personas retrocedieron ante este gesto. Luego se acomodó las gafas y murmuró algo. Probablemente su típico "no me gusta la violencia". Decidió que era el momento. Avanzó hasta quedar claramente a la vista de su enemigo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Shizuo pareció vacilar unos instantes.

—¡Izaya! Has sido tú, ¿verdad? Ven aquí, te voy a matar.

Sonrió. Sí, claro, a matar. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar despreocupadamente. Sabía que el otro le estaba siguiendo. Aceleró el paso sin llegar a correr y esquivó de milagro varios aparatos que el mayor le lanzó por la espalda. Escuchaba sus gritos detrás, pero los ignoraba completamente. Al fin llegó a donde quería ir, uno de esos callejones estrechos a los que nadie entra nunca. Giró y entró. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente aislados del bullicio de la calle, se dio la vuelta y encaro a Shizuo.

—Sólo quiero hablar —dijo, haciendo que éste parara en seco con una señal de tráfico en la mano—. Esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver. Además, ¿no se supone que odias a violencia?

Shizuo frunció el ceño tanto que pareció que fuera a lesionarse los músculos de la cara. Era el momento, estaba el climax de su enfado.

—Sabes que me encanta desahogarme conitgo, I-za-ya.

Izaya corrió, esquivando el golpe que se le venía encima. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, derribó a Shizuo y ambos cayeron contra la pared. Aunque el golpe había sido fuerte, sabía que no le había hecho daño. Introdujo un dedo por debajo del corbatín de camarero de Shizuo y tiró de él, insinuante. Esto bastó para que el hombre se quedara quieto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Tengo entendido que en realidad no tienes interés alguno en matarme. ¿Es eso cierto, Shizu-chan?

El aludido se tensó.

—De ser así —continuó— tal vez podríamos buscar otra forma de que te desahogues conmigo.

Enterró la otra mano en su pelo y se acercó a él hasta que su labios se encontraron. Notó el tacto cálido y blando durante un instante. Luego se separó y miró a Shizuo. El hombre le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se había quedado pálido. Izaya sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aquella era una expresión que nunca había imaginado.

El más alto le apartó de un empujón que le mandó a unos metros de distancia. Le vio levantarse y por un momento pensó que ahora sí iba a matarlo, pero en vez de eso le miró.

—Estás loco.

Tras decir aquello, Shizuo echó a andar. Cuando llevaba unos pasos andados se giró y le apuntó con el dedo.

—No te acerques a mí —fue lo único que dijo. Izaya le observó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se alejaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo y dando golpes a las cosas. Aquello era realmente divertido. ¿Alejarse de él, decía? Como si le fuera a hacer caso. Se relamió los labios. Y notó un sabor diferente al propio. Era una sensación extraña, pero había valido la pena sólo por ver la cara que se le había quedado.

Caminó a paso ligero, nada le hizo detenerse. No escuchó ningún insulto ni exclamación de la gente al verle pasar. No le importaban. Sólo se detuvo al llegar al parque. Se dirigió a la fuente y se echó agua sobre los labios. Qué desagradable. Tras eso, tomó asiento en un banco y encendió un cigarrillo. Aún estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se sentía extraño. Estaba enfadado, pero no sentía la necesidad de golpear nada ni a nadie, como si estuviera enfadado con algo intangible. ¿Por qué Izaya tenía que haber hecho eso? Con lo fácil que habría sido insultarle y lanzar un cuchillo como siempre hacía. Es que una cosa era que no deseara su muerte y otra muy distinta que le quisiera. Él jamás podría sentir eso por él, estaba totalmente seguro. No es que tuviera nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero él no era uno de ellos. Y menos con Izaya, por Dios. Enterró la cara en las manos.

Le sobresaltó el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Al mirar la pantalla vio que se trataba de Tanaka y contestó. Al parecer el hombre necesitaba que le escoltara a algún sitio. Se levantó y estiró los brazos. Le vendría bien distraerse un rato.

Pero no fue como esperaba. Mientras ejercía su trabajo como guardaespaldas no dejó de recibir indirectas e incitaciones a la pelea. Posiblemente imaginara la mayor parte de ellas, pero eso era lo que solía pasar cuando se ponía nervioso. Tanaka le llamó la atención varias veces, pero era consciente de que poco podía hacer contra él por lo que acabó desistiendo. Aquel día acabaron el trabajo cuando ya era bastante tarde. Tras dejar al cobrador de deudas a salvo en su casa se dirigió al mismo sitio donde siempre solía ir a fumar.

Allí no había nadie nunca y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los coches al pasar. Era el mejor sitio en Ikebukuro si lo que buscabas era estar tranquilo un rato. Además Celty solía pasar por ahí a menudo y siempre era agradable charlar con ella. De hecho, no tardó mucho en escuchar el particular sonido de su moto acercándose. La chica se detuvo delante suya como siempre hacía, bajó del vehículo y tecleó un saludo en su teléfono móvil. Comenzaron una conversación sin importancia y casi consiguió olvidarse por completo del tema. Hasta que Celty tuvo que recordárselo.

"He oído que hoy estabas más susceptible de lo normal. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

Se lo pensó con calma y tras hacerle prometer que no se lo diría a nadie le contó lo que había ocurrido con Izaya. Ella quedó realmente sorprendida. "Desde luego eso sería más agradable que pelear" dijo, y aunque no viera su rostro supo que estaba partiéndose de la risa. La motorista sin cabeza no tardó en tener que irse. Se despidió de ella y la miró alejarse. En realidad no le habían hecho ninguna gracia sus comentarios, pero hablar con Celty siempre le relajaba. Se quedó un rato más ahí y luego emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Cuál no sería su disgusto al doblar una esquina y distinguir a lo lejos una figura más que familiar. Izaya tenía la capucha puesta y estaba recostado contra la pared. Daba la impresión de que esperaba a alguien. Quiso dar media vuelta, pero no iba a dejar que esa pulga pensara que le había intimidado. Así que siguió andando como si nada. Pasó por delante de él y el chico ni siquiera pareció verle, pero justo cuando pensó que se había librado, oyó un "Shizu-chan" a sus espaldas que hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Se giró con el puño en alto dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero se detuvo en seco al ver su rostro. Su expresión era extraña. No sonreía.

—Sólo quiero hablar —dijo. Shizuo vaciló un instante para luego bajar el puño.

—Está bien —respondió.

El más bajo echó a andar y le siguió. Llegaron hasta un callejón estrecho y vació, similar al de aquella mañana. Izaya se detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Preguntarte si te has pensado mi propuesta —a juzgar por el semblante del moreno, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

—No ha sido necesario. La respuesta es no, por supuesto.

—¿Estás seguro? Podría ser divertido.

Izaya dio un paso hacia él y él retrocedió. Su espalda chocó con la pared.

—Muy seguro. Lo último que haría sería meterme en líos amorosos contigo.

El chico se acercó aún más. Shizuo sintió una mano posarse en su nunca y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Por algún motivo fue incapaz de moverse.

—Nunca dije nada de "amor", Shizu-chan.

El contacto frío de los labios de Izaya contra los suyos hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. El chico se separó un momento, le miró a los ojos y luego acarició los labios de Shizuo con la lengua. Sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil. Quería que detenerle, pero no era capaz de hacer nada. Cuando la lengua entró en su boca pensó que iba a morir ahí mismo. ¿Cómo le estaba dejando llegar tan lejos? Pero justo cuando se disponía a apartarle, un agradable cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. Izaya estaba moviendo la lengua contra la suya. Sentía la humedad de su boca y el olor de su cuerpo. Era extrañamente placentero. Sin darse cuenta y en contra de lo que quería, correspondió al beso. Sus bocas se movieron juntas, explorando torpemente la contraria. Por un momento, olvidó la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se separó de golpe empujando a Izaya hacia atrás y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sentía sus mejillas arder por lo que acababan de hacer. El moreno le miraba interrogante.

Sin decir nada más, echó a correr y se alejo de allí.

Izaya observó cómo Shizuo desaparecía al doblar la esquina del callejón. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego estalló en una carcajada.

—Vaya, vaya, Shizu-chan —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa—. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba de ti.

Acarició sus labios húmedos. Aquello había sido un experimento para probar a su enemigo, pero debía admitir que no había estado mal del todo. Cuando Shizuo correspondió había resultado realmente placentero. Él no daba importancia al amor o al sexo, por lo que jamás había tenido novia ni nada parecido. Aquella había sido la primera vez que se besaba con alguien. Pero no es como si a él le importase todo ese rollo del primer beso. El amor en sí no le interesaba, así que daba igual que hubiera sido con el bestia de Shizuo. Había conseguido confundirlo, eso era lo importante.

Daría cualquier cosa por poder ver qué estaba haciendo en aquel instante. ¿Estaría lavándose la boca con lejía o tal vez dándose cabezazos contra una pared? Había tantas posibilidades cuando se trataba de Shizu-chan... los humanos realmente eran seres increíbles.

Si hubiera caído en un tanque de estiércol se sentiría meno sucio. Esto era lo que Shizuo se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto mobiliario urbano había roto en el trayecto. Pero no podían culparle, era lógico que estuviera furioso. Esa asquerosa rata se había atrevido a besarle de aquella forma, y encima por un momento le había gustado.

Es cierto que las chicas tenían miedo de acercarse a él por lo fuerte que era, pero nunca le había importado. No se consideraba alguien desesperado por tener relaciones, y mucho menos para caer tan bajo disfrutando un beso de otro hombre. Más aún si ese hombre era Izaya Orihara. Sin duda, había sido un día duro. Esperaba que no volviera a repetirse. No sabía qué hacer si Izaya se empeñaba en perseguirle con ese tipo de intenciones. Al final acabaría matándole de verdad y eso no era lo que quería.

No durmió bien. Le costó conciliar el sueño y se despertó más de una vez a lo largo de la noche. Los sueños que tuvo fueron más bien pesadillas que no hacían más que recordarle la terrorífica situación en la que se encontraba. Despertó sudando y con el corazón a mil. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era obra de su cerebro, que lo hacía para fastidiar. Pero la extraña opresión que sentía en el pecho no se iba.

El día siguiente no comenzó precisamente bien. Tanaka le llamó temprano para avisar de que trabajarían hasta tarde. Los días tranquilos no existían para Shizuo Heiwajima, pero aquel estuvo aún más irascible de lo normal. Veía amenazas en cada esquina y su jefe le sugirió en más de una ocasión que estaría más seguro si fuera solo. Él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas calmarse, pero ¿qué esperaban que hiciera? No era de piedra. Además no podía contarle a Tanaka lo que había pasado ni de broma.

Así que intentó sobrellevar las cosas diciéndose a sí mismo que cabreándose no solucionaba nada. Pero el colmo fue cuando recibió un mensaje "anónimo" al móvil que decía algo así como:

 **Esta noche a las doce en mi casa, Shizu-chan. Ya sabes dónde vivo. Sólo quiero hablar.**

Estuvo a punto de estrangular una farola cuando lo leyó. Izaya y su estúpido "sólo quiero hablar". Muy a su pesar, pasó el resto del día pensando si ir o no. Sin embargo pasaron las doce y aún seguía de un lado para otro como guardaespaldas de Tanaka, así que se dijo a sí mismo que el destino no quería que fuera. Mejor para él. Aunque parecía buena idea ir a aclarar las cosas de una vez, no le apetecía nada tener que enfrentarse a Izaya de aquella forma.

El teléfono sonó. Era un número que no tenía guardado. Al contestar, una voz odiosamente familiar sonó al otro lado.

—Shizuo.

El escuchar su nombre en vez del habitual "Shizu-chan" hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Ven, por favor. Esta vez juro que solamente quiero hablar. Ni te rozaré.

—Si lo que quieres es hablar hazlo ahora.

—Cara a cara es más apropiado. ¿Qué pasa, te da miedo?

El cuerpo de Shizuo se tensó. Resopló.

—¿Como me va a dar miedo una pulga? Está bien, iré. Pero no sé cuándo terminaré de trabajar.

—No te preocupes, tengo toda la noche. Ven cuando termines.

Sin más, Izaya colgó. Shizuo se quedó mirando el teléfono unos instantes. Realmente le odiaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Era curioso. No era la primera vez que iba a casa de Izaya, pero le estaba costando la vida llamar al timbre. Llevaba al menos dos minutos ahí, mirando la puerta. Finalmente se armó de valor y presionó el pequeño botón. Casi al instante se oyeron pasos caminando hacia la puerta, luego ésta se abrió.

Izaya le miró un instante y luego se apartó para dejarle pasar.

La última vez que estuvo allí casi había acabado con la vida del más joven. Aquello le hizo sentirse extraño, aunque no parecía que éste le guardara ningún tipo de rencor. Tomó asiento y aceptó con gusto una taza de té. Tanta amabilidad por parte de esa pulga le hacía desconfiar, pero qué remedio tenía. Ojalá esta vez no intentara besarle ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no quieres?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el té. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Es obvio, ¿no? No me gustas. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así contigo?

—Pero ayer tú también me besaste.

Shizuo apretó tan fuerte la taza que se hizo añicos en su mano. Izaya no movió ni un músculo.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¡No sabía cómo reaccionar!

—Pero piénsalo —Izaya se levantó y comenzó a andar por la estancia mientras hablaba—. Podrías haberme pegado... no, podrías haberme matado de un golpe si hubieras querido. Me tenías tan cerca, y sin embargo...

Sentía la ira hervir en su interior. Sabía a la perfección que aquel tipo estaba en lo cierto. De hecho él mismo se preguntaba por qué no le había dado ahí mismo la paliza de su vida. Estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con Izaya.

—Fue una gran oportunidad, es cierto. Pero tranquilo, te mataré ahora mismo si es eso lo que quieres —se incorporó.

—Ah-ah —Izaya hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo índice—. Yo que tú no me levantaría tan bruscamente, Shizu-chan.

Aquellas palabras le dieron mala espina.

—¿Por qué?

—Aceptar un té de mí. Qué descuidado por tu parte —Izaya sonreía de medio lado.

—Maldito... ¿qué me has dado?

El moreno rió.

—Ah, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. ¿No sientes nada extraño?

Shizuo estaba de pie, muy quieto intentando percibir algo, pero nada. ¿Qué clase de droga podría haberle suministrado esa pulga? ¿Un calmante quizás? O tal vez...

Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.

No.

—Malita pulga, cómo has podido...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no se siente bien?

—Definitivamente te mataré aquí mismo.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, cuando Izaya avanzó hacia él, retrocedió.

—Puedo ayudarte a remediarlo, si quieres.

—¡No te acerques a mí!

Pero era tarde, estaba acorralado contra la pared. Izaya le besó. No fue un beso como los otros; lo hizo muy despacio. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se iba encendiendo al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de Izaya en su boca. Por culpa de los afrodisíacos que había ingerido, aquello le parecía realmente placentero. El moreno se separó de él y le miró un instante. Shizuo vio la curiosidad en sus ojos. Se hacía una idea de cómo debía verse en aquellos instantes. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Cuando el más joven volvió a besarle, correspondió. Se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y le apretó contra sí. Izaya se sorprendió y le apartó.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo—. Pensé que no querías hacer esto conmigo.

—Cállate si no quieres que te mate. Es tu culpa por hacerme tomar esa mierda.

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en el rostro de su enemigo, quien introdujo una mano por debajo de su camisa y le acarició mientras besaba su cuello. Shizuo era incapaz de comprender cómo había acabado en esa situación. Sólo sabía que aquello se sentía bien y que quería seguir. La dignidad y el orgullo le importaban más bien poco en aquellos instantes. Maldición, aquella droga realmente funcionaba. Apenas le había tocado y ya estaba excitado. El colmo fue cuando Izaya le desabrochó el pantalón y acarició su miembro por encima de la ropa.

—Ne, esto realmente te está gustando, Shizu-chan.

El aludido no respondió, sólo abrazó al más bajo y enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

—Cállate. ¿No era esto lo que querías?

Dejó que Izaya le siguiera tocando en aquella zona. No supo en qué momento acabaron sentados en el sofá, él encima del moreno. Había perdido de vista su pantalón y la ropa interior. La mano de Izaya se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de su miembro y se movía de arriba abajo, haciéndole sentir un intenso placer. Él se limitaba a besar el cuello del chico mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. De pronto una idea se le pasó por la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Tal y como suponía, un bulto sobresalía de los pantalones de Izaya. No dijo nada. Desabrochó el pantalón, sacó su miembro de debajo de la ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarle del mismo modo que él le estaba haciendo. Normalmente aquello le habría parecido muy asqueroso, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba drogado después de todo. Un gemido por parte del moreno hizo que se aferrara a él con más fuerza. Jamás le había imaginado en una situación como esa y resultaba excitante.

Ahora que Izaya también estaba sintiendo placer, movía la mano más rápido. Shizuo sentía que pronto iba a acabar si seguía con ese ritmo. Gimió de placer cuando alcanzó el clímax y el otro no tardó en hacer lo mismo. El semen de ambos les manchó la poca ropa que aún llevaban puesta.

Respirando entrecortadamente, se miraron a los ojos. Shizuo se levantó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Era mentira —murmuró Izaya. Al mirarle vio que tenía las mejillas rojas y la frente perlada de sudor—. No había nada en tu bebida, Shizu-chan.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se quedó mirándole fijamente con expresión neutra. ¿Qué?  
—Al parecer necesitabas un motivo, así que te lo di. Es increíble lo que el cerebro humano es capaz de hacer.

Shizuo se incorporó con la mayor expresión de enfado que jamás le había visto y el puño en alto, listo para darle una paliza. Sin embargo se detuvo, le miró unos instantes, se quitó la camisa manchada y salió de la casa.

—Eres repugnante —fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Izaya estaba realmente sorprendido en muchos sentidos. Por un lado, no esperaba que decirle a Shizuo que había droga en su bebida funcionaría de ese modo. Es decir, ni siquiera le había dicho qué tipo de droga era. Había sido el mismo rubio quien había entendido que se trataba de un afrodisíaco y automáticamente su cerebro le había hecho sentirse como correspondía. La segunda cosa que le sorprendía era que le hubiera dejado llegar tan lejos. Y la tercera era _haber llegado_ tan lejos. Ni él mismo se lo creía. Es decir, no le gustaba Shizuo. No porque fuera un hombre sino que, simplemente, no le caía bien. Pero por algún motivo ver su cara de deseo había despertado un sentimiento nuevo en él. Cuando había sentido esa cabezota apoyarse en su hombro en ese gesto de rendición ante sus caricias y había sentido el peso y el calor de un cuerpo apoyado en el suyo, algo había pasado. El deseo se había apoderado también de él sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y al final habían terminado dándose placer el uno al otro. Y era una sensación increíble, realmente le había gustado.

Lo que había empezado como un juego para picar a Shizu-chan había terminado en algo que no lograba entender.

Era lógico que Shizuo se hubiera ido tras saber la verdad, pero de algún modo le molestaba. Si lo había disfrutado tanto como él, no tenía ningún sentido que se lo negara. Pero si algo sabía con certeza sobre aquel hombre era que intentar razonar con él no era una opción.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería echarse agua en la cara y ponerse a trabajar.

Shizuo estaba tirado en el sofá de su casa. La camisa sucia reposaba en la pequeña mesa enfrente suya. No podía dejar de mirarla. Ni siquiera sabía si las manchas pertenecían a él o a Izaya. Suspiró.

Le resultaba imposible entender por qué había pasado todo eso. Si realmente no había nada en su taza de té, ¿a qué se había debido aquel calentón? ¿Realmente había sido sólo su propio cerebro el que le había hecho sentirse así? Tal vez le había excitado la situación. La persona a la que más detestaba drogándole para hacer con él cosas poco decentes.

Pero a él no le gustaba Izaya. Ni siquiera un poco. Sin embargo sus caricias se sentían tan bien. El tenerle pegado jadeando de placer y cubierto de sudor había sido realmente increíble. No podía negarse a sí mismo que le había encantado, aunque otra cosa muy distinta era que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

Se levantó y echó la camisa a la canasta de la ropa sucia. Sonrió un poco al recordar cómo un policía había _intentado_ llamarle la atención por ir semidesnudo por la calle. Era tarde, lo mejor era acostarse. Mañana sería otro día.


End file.
